


murder mix

by fivewhatfive



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivewhatfive/pseuds/fivewhatfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt, "I'm not kidding when I say this, there's a price to being famous: yeah, it's therapy and valium". the fame monster tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	murder mix

[START OF TAPE 4 OF 8]

I: Are you ready to talk now?  
SG: [ _no answer_ ]  
I: Stefani.  
SG: Yes?  
I: I need you to answer.  
SG: You're asking the wrong questions.

[ _Inaudible: 3 minutes of interview missing_ ]

SG: Because you're trying to crack me. I just wanna make a fucking friend.  
I: I'm trying to- [ _glass is smashed_ ] Guards, please.

[END OF TAPE 4 OF 8]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 3 OF 8, SIDE A]

I: But you'd seen him before.  
SG: Maybe. Not sure.  
I: You told Dr. [Redacted] you had.  
SG: Did I?  
I: Yes.  
SG: Where?  
I: On a subway train.  
SG: [ _laughs_ ]  
I: Fair enough. I guess you don't want to talk to me, today.

[END OF TAPE 3 OF 8, SIDE A]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 8 OF 8]

I: I've turned the tape recorder back on.  
SG: [ _speaking close to the recorder_ ] Hello.  
I: Yesterday we discussed-  
SG: Come on, you can smile. We're friends now.  
I: I'm glad you think so.  
SG: Don't you?  
I: Yes, I do.  
SG: Good.  
I: [ _clears throat_ ] Yesterday we were discussing the night of your arrest. Do you remember what we spoke about?  
SG: Death.  
I: To an extent, yes.  
SG: You're so morbid, Doc.  
I: This is a morbid business.  
SG: It is, isn't it?  
I: Would you like to discuss what happened that night?  
SG: Just tell me when.  
I: [ _a sigh_ ] Now, Stefani.  
SG: You can't discuss the now. It is what it is.  
I: That's not what I meant.  
SG: And I can't discuss the past. Always move forward.  
I: Answer me.  
SG: You're asking the wrong-  
I: [ _indiscernible expletive_ ]

[ _Tape turned off and back on_ ]

I: I apologize.  
SG. It's okay, Doc. Let me see your mean.  
I: ...I'm afraid I won't be able to continue with our sessions.

[END OF TAPE 8 OF 8]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 5 OF 8]

SG: Hi, Doc.  
I: Hello.  
SG: Did you miss me?  
I: I'm glad to see you calmer.  
SG: They love to inject me with that zen shit.  
I: We're just trying to help you.  
SG: So they say.  
I: You don't think so?  
SG: I think you want a body. I think you're frustrated.  
I: Your cooperation would certainly help, yes.  
SG: You know how it is, Doc. Some girls won’t dance to the beat of the track.  
I: Quite well, but there is a difference between eccentricity and deliberate obstruction.  
SG: Is there? One way or another, they call you a criminal.  
I: You don't think you're a criminal?  
SG: No. [ _a long pause_ ] I'm free.

[END OF TAPE 5 OF 8]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 2 OF 8]

I: Now, if you feel uncomfortable-  
SG: I'll ring the bell. I know the drill, Doc.  
I: Tell me about Alejandro.  
SG: What is there to tell?  
I: He's dead.  
SG: I know.  
I: And you took his heart out.

[END OF TAPE 2 OF 8; START OF TAPE 3 OF 8, SIDE B]

SG: He ate my heart.  
I: How so?  
SG: [ _a long sigh_ ] 

[END OF TAPE 3 OF 8, SIDE B]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 7 OF 8]

I: Let me play you the 911 tape.  
SG: I know what it says.  
I: Do you notice how you sound?  
SG: [ _a pause_ ] Happy.  
I: Why do you think you sound happy?  
SG: I was having a good time.  
I: You've just killed a man.  
SG: You sound distressed, Doc.  
I: I am not.  
SG: I think that's a lie, Doc. I think that's a big fucking lie.  
I: I can only be honest with you if you're honest with me.  
SG: Can I smoke here?  
I: No.  
SG: Okay, question.  
I: I make the questions here.  
SG: Why do you think it is that you only wanna talk about boys, Doc? Do you think it means something?  
I: That is not the point of this-  
SG: 'Cause I think it means you love a big donkey- [ _tape is turned off abruptly_ ]

[END OF TAPE 7 OF 8]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 6 OF 8]

I: Let's try something different.  
SG: Okay.  
I: Tell me about Beyoncé.  
SG: Oh, I love her. [ _a sigh_ ] I really do. She's a great girl.  
I: Do you know where she is right now?  
SG: No.  
I: But she is someone you admire.  
SG: Of course.  
I: What do you think she would say, if she knew you'd killed again?  
SG: She'd give me a spanking.

[ _Interview interrupted by phone call_ ]

I: I'm sorry, what did you say?  
SG: [ _no answer_ ]  
I: Do you not want to discuss Beyoncé anymore?  
SG: No.  
I: Do you want to discuss what you did?  
SG: He was sending the wrong message.  
I: Senator [Redacted]?  
SG: He was just sending the wrong fucking message.

[END OF TAPE 6 OF 8]

 

 

[START OF TAPE 1 OF 8]

INTERVIEWER: DOCTOR [Redacted]  
PATIENT: STEFANI GERMANOTTA (INMATE #190210)

_The following are transcripts from a series of interviews conducted by Dr. [Redacted], working in conjunction with Agent [Redacted] of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Prior to these interviews, Drs. [Redacted] and [Redacted] handled the case, with inconclusive or contradictory diagnoses. Subject has since escaped federal custody._

 

I: Good morning, I'm Doctor [Redacted]  
SG: Hey, Doc. How are you?  
I: I'll be doing your evaluation in the next week or so. I understand you were working with Dr. [Redacted]?  
SG: Yeah. [ _a pause_ ] He quit.  
I: [ _laughs_ ] I'm sure you'll find me to be quite more patient.  
SG: I'm sure I will.  
I: Now, throughout our meetings we will probably revisit certain experiences you might have already discussed with Dr. [Redacted]. It is important that we do, however. No matter how ugly.  
SG: I love ugly.  
I: I understand Dr. [Redacted] asked to be removed from the investigation after some disagreements.  
SG: We got caught in something bad, yes.  
I: I can assure you I'm not here to fight you.  
SG: I don't mind. We don't have to be friends.  
I: I certainly would not like us to be enemies.  
SG: You know what's funny? Nobody ever asks "How are you" anymore.  
I: Yes, it's imperative that you tell me that, as well.  
SG: You didn't ask me.  
I: How are you?  
SG: I'm fine, thank you.  
I: I-  
SG: See, it is important that you ask the right questions.  
I: Yes.  
SG: Otherwise we can't move forward.  
I: Yes, I agree.  
SG: Shall we begin?

[END OF TAPE 1 OF 8]


End file.
